phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Meapless in Seattle
|image = Seattle skyline in The Chronicles of Meap.jpg |caption = A skyline view of Seattle with the Space Needle in the center of it. |season = 3 |production = 3?? |broadcast = |story = |writer = |storyboards = |ws = |directed = |us = TBA |international = TBA |xd = TBA |pairedwith = | arc= | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} Meapless in Seattle is an upcoming episode planned to be aired in Season 3. It will be a sequel to "The Chronicles of Meap". This episode was originally a joke teaser parodying several action/sci-fi movie cliches during the credits of its original episode, but was later confirmed by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh at Comic-Con 2010 after several requests from fans who thought it was a real teaser. Not much is known about the episode at this time. Episode Summary thumb|300px|right|The trailer for the episode in the end credits of "The Chronicles of Meap". The following information is taken from the episode's trailer in the end of The Chronicles of Meap, situated on the right of this page. The information will not be in the current order, but will be a brief description of the events in the episode. While Phineas, Ferb and Meap are in the backyard, Mitch's rocket crashes in it, with Mitch threatening to destroy the universe. Phineas and Ferb then team up with Meap to stop Mitch. Candace joins in, and nearly falls from Meap's ship, Ferb grabbing her hand to save her. After crashing into Meap's ship, Mitch heads for Seattle. In Agent P's lair, Carl controls Monogram's arms and fires Perry, who takes his chair and throws it at the screen in rebellion. Doofenshmirtz then finds Balloony again, this time in a red and white suit, holding two pikes with fire on both ends surprising both Doofenshmirtz and Mitch. Candace finds out Jeremy will be there with her, with Stacy standing behind in confusion. Meap then finds himself at the top of the Space Needle in Seattle. Songs Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line (assumption based on "The Chronicles of Meap" credits) Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Memorable Quotes (assumption based on "The Chronicles of Meap" credits) (assumption based on "The Chronicles of Meap" credits) (assumption based on "The Chronicles of Meap" credits) Background Information *Mentioned in 2010 Comic-Con by Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Tri-State Gazette/Issue 25#Yes, we con! *This episode may feature Balloony as an antagonist, hinted by his suit, weapons, and the fact that both Doofenshirmtz and Mitch are surprised by his equipment. (assumption based on "The Chronicles of Meap" credits) Continuity * This is a sequel to "The Chronicles of Meap" and this episode was referenced in the credits (originally as a joke). * Eighth time Phineas and Ferb go into space (at least if they go to space, what isn't confirmed yet) ("Rollercoaster", "Out to Launch", "The Chronicles of Meap", "The Secret of Success", "The Doof Side of the Moon", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). (assumption based on "The Chronicles of Meap" credits and does not account for future episodes that might involve space travel that air before "Meapless in Seattle") * Once again, Carl does Major Monogram's arms. ("The Chronicles of Meap") * This is the second time Ferb saves Candace's life. ("Ain't No Kiddie Ride") (assumption based on "The Chronicles of Meap" credits.) Errors *In "The Chronicles of Meap", it said that the episode ("More than Meaps the Eye" as it is called) was Episode 38. However, the credits state "Meapless in Seattle" is Episode 40. Then again, the second half of "More than Meaps the Eye" could count as Eps. 39. Allusions * The title is a parody of Sleepless in Seattle. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Lorenzo Lamas as Meap (assumption based on "The Chronicles of Meap" credits) *David Mitchell as Mitch (assumption based on "The Chronicles of Meap" credits) *Kelly Hu as Stacy References Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes